Mafia Gazette Issue 16
The Mafia Gazette For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Editor in Chief: Carmela DeAngelis 'WINDS OF TROUBLE? ' By Nicky-Glasses We're hearing reports at the Gazette that high-ranking Chicago mobster Sergi Yurana, known in the underworld as "The Russian," recently called a high-level meeting to discuss gun permits in the city. The_Russian is a Chicago heavyweight and rumoured captain, put in place by God_Himself to run the gun permit racket in the windy city. The idea was that mobsters from the other families needed to pay a one-time fee of $500,000 dollars, up front, for permission to use their weapons in the city. However recent shoot-outs have been troubling to God_Himself and the Chicago hierarchy and The_Russian was duly sent out onto the streets to spread the word that the passes had been revoked. Apparently one Chicago member was killed and another wounded in the city, leading the crime family, now known as "The Cult" to effectively place a prohibition on shooting in the city for anyone who doesn't work for them. The word on the street is that the meeting didn't go well. First, Sergi, fearing he'd stumbled into a raid by feneral agents, delayed when delivering this latest update, leading to a walkout from some of the LA contingent. When he did eventually deliver the news, he met from strong opposition from Los Angeles and Las Vegas family members. While it's not known how the news was received by LA leader Angelo_DeCarlo and LV leader James-McElroy, neither of whom have commented publically on the affair, strong objections against this latest development were made by Saul_Goodman and Peter "Ella" Ellason. Goodman is a Los Angeles Made Man, a relatively high profile LA figure, often seen in the many clubs in the city. His objections apparently stem from the change in policy from Chicago after money was paid in good faith. Ellason, known to have been recently inducted into the Las Vegas crime family, was confrontational and apparently ruffled a few feathers at the meeting. He was told that if he continues to object, he needs to speak to his boss. The_Russian did outline that money could and would be paid back to certain individuals on a case-by-case basis, which initially prompted the view that Chicago was backing down and unsure on this issue. That belief quickly disappeared when he confirmed that anyone taking a refund from the Chicago mob would not be permitted to apply for another licence, effectively banning them from shooting in the city. The point has been made in response that dealing with Chicago on this issue has been, for the other families, a humbling experience. 'IT WAS ALL A DREAM ' By Teddeh Indeed it was, but it was a dream that quickly turned into a nightmare for Miami gangster BiggiE-SmallS. A low-level cocaine dealer, he was stood on his corner when trouble came along in the form of leading LA mobsters Saul_Goodman, Salvatore_Gionetti and Gibert. SmallS was apparently on the run from an outstanding federal warrant and was unlucky enough to encounter the three. Words were exchanged and SmallS had time to boast of escaping from Alcatraz, before threatening to break Saul_Goodman's fingers and ordering the three to shine his shoes. This wasn't taken well and after roughing up the hapless gangster, he managed to increase his problems by insulting Detroit hotelier and suspected mobster PeterWhitman. SmallS then went on the run and was shot dead in New York, after apparently threatening Whitman, Miami Earner Benji and Las Vegas gangster Atropox. His hapless street performance, termed a "disgrace" by Gibert, is the latest recent problem to beset Miami leader Marco_Polo, who shortly afterwards had to go after another of his own members, gangster Mr_Black, after Black put down a 20 million dollar hit on Miami Wise Guy, the Scotsman. Black apparently killed himself before Miami could put their hands on him, but these incidents are eroding confidence in Polo's leadership ability in the eyes of the other families. Polo, the son of Miami mobster Del-Boy, has surpassed his father's achievements in the Mafia in running and maintaining his operation in the same city where his father worked, but behind the scenes he is the subject of much consternation due to the fact that his success is increasingly being put down to an open recruitment policy that borders on reckless. It is claimed he will recruit any street bum that shows an interest in his organisation and that his approach is actually damaging the Miami brand. He isn't helped by an unwillingess to appear on the streets, where he has yet to announce a single initiative of substance and the behind the scenes sources suggest that the lack of street presence proves he "isn't up to the job." While the talk behind his back continues, it's also rumoured that his position at present is only safe because of strong ties to God_Himself in Chicago, which is stalling any pushes for a change in upper management in Miami. 'MAN OF THE YEAR ' By Beerio Las Vegas mobster Lord_Lucan announced the first annual "Man of the Year" contest yesterday, in the grand ballroom of the Sin City Hotel in Las Vegas, this year's host city. As well as the 25 million dollar prize, the winner has also been promised an interview within these very pages, which will take place in next week's edition. While competition is expected to be fierce, reaction to the contest has been muted, with only Thomas_Crown throwing his bowler hat into the ring thus far. Meanwhile the death of one of the five judges, Las Vegas Made Man Snow, places the mercurial Lucan in a difficult position and with a possible 25 million dollar disaster on his hands. Publically he has the support of James-McElroy, Las Vegas boss as well as a sponsor and judge at the event. Privately there are concerns that Crown will walk off with the 25 million as the only entrant, damaging the Las Vegas brand. 'GHOST BY NAME... ' By Hellfire Casper "The Ghost" Ryker, longstanding Detroit leader, recently came to the streets to announce an initiative designed to boost activity in the Motor City. Surprisingly, rather than trying to extort money he instead announced that he would be willing to support thoses businesses that operate in his city with cash, depending on their merits He also stressed that mobsters from other families are free to continue trying shooting at federal agents, provided they are willing to live with the consquences. The announcement met with a mixed reception and indeed the only acknowledgement Ryker received to his update was from two of his own men, Thomas_Crown and PeterWhitman. This reaction mirrors the general feeling of Ryker at the present time, where some see him as a much-needed and stable influence for the city, whereas others feel he is increasingly removed from realities on the street and on the ground. Always known as a tough and demanding leader, Ryker is resented by some factions in his own family for his aloof bearing and demeanour, acting, as one put it "as if he's above it all." But he is also known to have good relations with Chicago and LA and his high rank, rumoured Consigliere status and the fact of his longevity all prove to others that he is a successful leader, clearly doing something right. His biggest challenge right now is seen as keeping his ship on an even-keel and not allowing more members to leave. Having previously lost Made Woman MzNumb to an ill-fated attempt to lead Dallas, he also lost James-McElory to Las Vegas and possibly faces losing PeterWhitman to New York. While he continues to handle his business behind the scenes and is a man of few words, one mobster who wished to remain anonymous told the Gazette: "The Ghost is an appropriate nickname. You never see him and when you do, it's pointless noise." 'A NEW NEW YORK? ' By davy-o On October 8th Lord_Lucan finally admitted defeat in his battle to run New York and disbanded his family, "The Ex Presidents," to head west with Jimmy McElroy, where he is apparently reinveting himself as a showman and entertainer. The Presidents, a small collection of bank robbers, made little impact during their time in New York, slowly dying off until only a handful remained, leading Lucan to face the cameras and the music. He goes west taking with him bitterness and a rumoured opium addiction. In the wake of his departure, discussion is now taking place amongst the families to decide who can rise to the occasion and run the Big Apple. Early candidates are rumoured to include Chicago mobsters The_Russian and Tre, alongside Detroit Capo and CEO of Whitman Hotels, PeterWhitman. Source privately indicate that Tre is "hopeless" but may just take the city because the other candidates are hampered by their backgrounds. Detroit can't afford to let anyone go and The_Russian belongs to the Chicago structure, heading up their gun permit scheme, which also makes them unwilling to part with him. Trickyy has been mentioned because he already holds a HQ for the Chi town mob and Harold_Shand, who also holds a HQ for Detroit, is another name in the frame. However one well-placed source tolds us that ultimately he expects Tre to take the city and "die shortly afterwards."